


39 Degrees

by FlowerBoii9



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoii9/pseuds/FlowerBoii9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You bought hot chocolate." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Levi had spoken those words from the bottom of his 160 cm.<br/>"Yes, do you want it?"<br/>[Ereri/Riren]</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fanfiction I publish here, I'm italian and I'm translating my works, and I'M SORRY IF I MADE SOME MISTAKES AND THE GRAMMAR IS NOT CORRECT. Feel free to correct my mistakes. You can find my italian account in my profile. This is the link to the original story http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3416551&i=1

It was all Erwin's fault: if he hadn't had to bring him those very urgent documents because he was sick, and if that day, when it was pouring rain, the umbrella was not broken, now he wouldn't be wrapped in three blankets in the corner of the couch, waiting for Eren. Eren, who was more than an hour late.

When the doorbell rang he got up from the couch, with all the blankets, to open the door for his boyfriend, who entered quickly so that the mid-february cold air wouldn't come in.

"Ereeeeeeeen" Levi leaned on Eren's heavy coat "but it's cold! And you're late, i was worried!"

"I went to... wait what?" Eren was late beacuse he had gone to take some hot drinks for Levi, and he knew he was late, infact he was expecting some insults, not a hug -half a hug, since Levi's arms were under the blankets.

"Yes, you weren't arriving, i was worried. Tell me if you're going to be late next time." Said the oldest, still leaning on a confused Eren.

"O-ok. I bought some things that I can prepare, we have tea, soup, chamomile, hot chocolate, and i bought an antibiotic too so that..."

"You bought hot chocolate." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Levi had spoken those words from the bottom of his 160 cm.

"Yes, do you want it?" asked Eren hesitating "actually I didn't know if you liked it, it's been months since we're dating but I only saw you drinking tea."

"Yeees!" Eren barely had the time to take off the jacket and the shoes quickly, before being brought to the kitchen by Levi and being told where he kept pot and cups.

"I love you."

"Me too Levi."

 

 

The older was sitting on a stool, while Eren was trying to make the hot chocolate, being interrupted every five seconds because "Ereeeeeen the blankets are falling". Eventually he managed to make two hot chocolates that he brought in the living room so that they could have drunk it on the couch. Not that Levi was planning in holding his own cup, wrapped in the blankets in the corner of the couch.

"Eren it's hot"

"I know Levi, that's why it's called 'hot chocolate'"

"Blow, it burns my tongue"

"I'm blowing"

"Blow more"

"..."

"..."

"Eren"

"What"

"I love you"

 

 

An hour had passed since they had finished the chocolate, and Levi had pressed against Eren's chest on the couch too narrow for two people.

"Do you want something else?" Eren was trapped between his boyfriend and the couch, and it would have been hard to get off it without make Levi falling or moving, but fortunately he didn't want anything, infact he was almost asleep.

"Did you like the chocolate?" asked the seventeen year old boy, running his fingers through the older guy's hair.

"Not that much" answered Levi, picturing in his mind the youger boy's upset face "bu I..."

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me every two seconds I would hav-"

"As I was saying, I drank it beacuse you made it, and because I love you"

If Eren said something Levi didn't hear it, too busy in falling asleep, but he felt two arms tighten around his waist and a hot breath on his neck.

 

 

Two days later Eren was the one sick, while Levi was already fully recovered. He was going to the younger boy's place, with soup and tea, thinking that it would have been nice to spend the day taking care of Eren like his boyfriend did with him.

When he was closer to Eren's house he met Armin and Mikasa, the first shuttered, the second angry.

"Are you going to Eren's?" asked Armin. The dark circles around his eyes made him seems like someone punched him in the face.

"Yes, why?" asked Levi back.

"Well, he's no-" Mikasa pressed a hand against the blond's mouth, pushing him back.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Armin let's go or we'll be late." the two left, arguing on something, and Levi, not bothering it, rang the doorbell.

"Who the fuck is it now? Armin if it is you again I don't want your fucking soup!"

Apparently that was what Armin was trying to told him, and Mikasa knew it.

It would have been a long afternoon.


End file.
